


Pater noster

by Ugaz



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, God I choose you!, M/M, No thank you, Ragnar is a little shit, Would you...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugaz/pseuds/Ugaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pater noster, qui es in cælis: sanctificétur Nomen Tuum..." si interruppe quando un tuono illuminò la notte. Aveva paura e il panico non tardò ad arrivare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater noster

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started watching Vikings and it's A W E S O M E!  
> Unfortunately this story is in italian 'cause my english is far from being perfect!  
> Hope you enjoy.

I gemiti si incontravano nella piccola stanza adibita a camera da letto. Veloci sospiri continuavano a uscire dalle labbra carnose di lei mentre sospingeva freneticamente i fianchi; parole dolci e oscene fluivano dalla bocca di lui mentre affondava con delicatezza e irruenza in lei. Si incontravano e subito dopo erano separati, erano due e poi divenivano un tutt'uno.

 

Athelstan si sorprese a fissarli.  
Il vangelo secondo Giovanni giaceva ancora sulle sue gambe, la sua mano ferma in una carezza reverenziale sulla pagina che stava recitando, i suoi bisbigli sacri che si interrompevano quando per curiosità alzava di poco lo sguardo per vedere i due amanti. Era zittito di tanto in tanto da quell'amore carnale che sembrava investirlo come un fuoco rovente insieme ad un caldo oggettivo che si stava diffondendo in tutta la casetta.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Era stanco e non solo fisicamente. Certo, ora che era diventato una specie di schiavo doveva lavorare e svolgere mansioni per lo più estenuanti nell'orto e in casa, seguire i bambini, accompagnare o meglio seguire, dato che la corda lo faceva sembrare un animale, Ragnar nei suoi spostamenti da villaggio in villaggio. Ma ciò che lo spossava di più era a livello mentale e spirituale. Era un monaco e aveva delle responsabilità verso Dio e verso se stesso. Non avrebbe mai rifiutato Dio, la sua parola, i suoi insegnamenti e non avrebbe mai commesso un peccato così grave che lo avrebbe fatto escludere dall'ordine, anche se ora mai i suoi compagni erano tutti morti o quasi. Non avrebbe mai infranto nessun voto solo per trovare piacere in qualcosa di fisico e impuro, in qualcosa che gli era negato e che aveva negato.  
Non avrebbe mai...  
....non lo sapeva cosa non avrebbe mai fatto.

La pioggia continuava a picchiare il terreno battuto, qunado tutt'attorno era il silenzio. Silenzio? Ma...  
"Athelstan!"  
Qualcuno lo aveva chiamato, lo aveva interrotto. Sbarrò gli occhi impaurito e guardingo.  
Riconobbe subito quella voce calda e bassa e guardò attraverso la stuoia di fronte a lui, dove era sicuro che si trovasse.  
"Athelstan!" ripetè Ragnar sbucando dall'apertura che fungeva da entrata al suo angolo da letto.  
Era accompagnato da Lagertha, sua moglie. Ed erano nudi, o almeno nudi se non si consideravano le pelli che li andavano a coprire. Selvaggi, ecco cos'erano. Gente senza leggi e senza regole divine che andavano in giro come primitivi e facevano sesso in maniera inconsueta, non cristiana.  
"Vogliamo chiederti una cosa." continuò Ragnar, spostando per un attimo lo sgardo verso sua moglie come a voler dire che era lei la fautrice di quella 'proposta'. Per contro Athelstan, chiudendo il libro, non spostò mai gli occhi da Ragnar, dal suo viso e dal suo corpo vichingo, se non solo quando Lagertha parlò.  
"Unisciti a noi, Prete." Lo chiamava Prete in quella circostanza? Con quel tono lascivo?  
"Forza," lo spronò Ragnar tutto curioso e contento. E vedendo come quello sembrava indeciso e combattuto aggiunse,"non ti andrebbe? Ti piacerà."  
Ti piacerà. Certo che gli sarebbe piaciuto! Era un uomo daltronde, fatto di carne e di ossa, con desideri e speranze anche se quest'ultime sembravano essersi dissolte. Era un essere vivente che aveva bisogni carnali anche se aveva fatto voto di castità.  
"Sono un monaco," spiegò con la voce tremante, le mani sudate che tormentavano il vangelo come per ricordarsi i doveri che aveva nei confronti di Dio, "ho fatto voto di castità. I...io non posso toccare donna." E non l'avrebbe fatto, non ora.  
Lagertha scambiò uno sguardo sorpreso e dispiaciuto al marito, confusa come solo una pagana può esserlo.  
"Non l'ho mai fatto..." aggiunse Athlestan sperando che cedessero e lo lasciassero con le sue preghiere e insicurezze.  
Ma a quanto pare tra i vichinghi non funzionava così. Nessuno poteva rifiutare una tale e generosa offerta, non quando a farla era sia il marito che la moglie, non quando eri un semplice schiavo, non quando appartenevi di diritto all'uomo che ti bramava.  
Con movimenti fluidi e felini Ragnar accompagnò con una mano sulla schiena Lagertha al centro della stanza e in due semplici falcate si distese di fianco al prete, sulla sua branda, senza non prima avergli lanciato uno sguardo di intesa: che lo spettacolo inizi! Ma Athelstan era nervoso come non lo era mai stato: non era stato così nervoso quando venne venduto al monastero, ne quando gli venne rasata la testa per la prima volta con un coltello, ne quando venne investito della tonaca monasterile.  
I suoi pensieri svanirono quando Lagertha in tutta la sua sensualità scostò la pelliccia dalla coscia, se la carezzò come a far voler percepire la morbidezza della pelle, la tonicità del muscolo, il calore di un corpo, di una donna. Ragnar era eccitato, si sentiva da come respirava, dagli occhi famelici che in un attimo si spostarono dalla moglie al prete.  
"Non ti piacerebbe?" chiese, vedendo come Athelstan fissava Lagertha spostando, vergognoso, lo sguardo.  
"E'...sarebbe un peccato." rivelò arrossendo il prete.  
"E chi lo saprebbe?"  
"Dio lo saprebbe." disse guardando ancora una volta la sua mela del peccato che aggiunse, "E se guardasse da un'altra parte?".  
Non capivano. Nessuno di loro due capiva che Dio era onnipresente e onnipotente, che vedeva tutto e tutti. Niente e nessuno poteva nascondersi al suo sguardo indagatore, men che meno un suo servitore e sacerdote.  
Scostò lo sguardo da Lagertha, lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Ragnar e si mise a recitare il Pater noster, sperando che almeno le preghiere e le suppliche al Signore gli avrebbero mostrato la scelta migliore, la retta via.

 

Ragnar non ci poteva credere. Nessuno, NESSUNO aveva mai rifiutato un'offerta del genere e anzi non a molti era stata avanzata una simile prospettiva di divertimento e piacere. Era disorientato dalla testardaggine del prete e dalle sue credenze. Mai, un Dio che si rispetti, avrebbe negato il piacere fisico e carnale ad un suo seguace, figuriamoci ad un suo sacerdote, famosi per avere le più alte e prelibate gioie della vita. Non Odino, il Padre degli Dei e il più amato. Non Thor, Dio del tuono, sconsiderato e apprezzato. Non Loki, Dio del caos e dell'astuzia, temuto e lodato.  
Ragnar guardò sua moglie. Era bella. Bellissima tra le belle, motivo di gelosia e amore. Eppure era stata rifiutata, respinta da un ragazzino, un prigioniero, uno schiavo che aveva avuto il coraggio di allontanare anche lui, Ragnar Lodbrok, un uomo ormai, potente, nobile e grandioso solo come Freyr Dio della bellezza poteva essere.  
"Vai a letto allora," disse il vichingo offeso e, oh, così vulnerabile in quel momento," vai a dormire con il tuo Dio."

 

Ragnar si alzò e la prese per mano. Era strano quel prete, rifiutarli solo per paura di uno stupido Dio. Sentì la stretta rafforzarsi e capì come per suo marito fosse stato un colpo basso il rifiuto del ragazzo. Al suo consorte piaceva il prete, su questo non c'erano dubbi. Ridacchiò vedendo la faccia paonazza del monaco, mentre Ragnar gli mostrava i denti come un lupo che ti avverte del suo attacco. Perchè Ragnar avrebbe attaccato, era solo questione di tempo.

 

Si sentiva offeso e preso in giro. Perchè insistevano se la sua risposta era chiara sin dall'inizio? Che cercassero di prenderlo per sfinimento? Oppure volevano solo divertirsi alle sue spalle? Certo era ingenuo e non aveva esperienza del mondo ma aveva Dio e questo per ora era bastato a proteggerlo dalla tentazione e dal peccato. Non avrebbe mai ceduto, di questo era certo. Infondo, non lo avrebbero obbligato, vero? Non era civile obbligare qualcuno. Non lo avrebbero costretto, no?

"Pater noster, qui es in cælis: sanctificétur Nomen Tuum..." si interruppe quando un tuono illuminò la notte. Aveva paura e il panico non tardò ad arrivare.


End file.
